Young Love
by Rae Loel
Summary: It's way back at the beginning again, Sakura and Syaoran are 12 and have never met before, but meet each other at a boarding school in Canada. When Syaoran falls in love with Sakura, the story begins....
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura? Are you ready yet? I can't wait to get to the boarding school!" a voice exclaimed from outside Sakura's bedroom door.

"Coming, Tomoyo! I can't wait too! I'm so sorry I'm so slow…" In no time, Sakura opened her door, holding a big bag of luggage and ran down to the living room.

"Bye Touya! Miss you so much!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Don't be rude to your brother, Sakura Kinomoto." Her father scolded.

"Yes, dad. Bye Touya." she replied once more.

"Bye Touya!" Tomoyo answered also.

"Well, then, you're all set, so let's go!" Sakura's father said, carrying their luggage into the car. "Are you two excited?"

"Yes, Mr. Kinomoto." Tomoyo replied.

"I'll miss you, dad," Sakura replied.

"I'll miss you two, darling. Have fun in Canada though! Take care of yourselves! Normally I wouldn't let two twelve year olds travel by themselves all the way to Canada, but you two just can't miss this great opportunity for learning! I'm sure your mom and dad said that two, didn't they, Tomoyo?" Sakura's father said.

"Why, yes! They did! You must be physic or something!" Tomoyo giggled.

"Strap yourself in kids! We're off to the airport!" Mr. Kinomoto exclaimed.

Before they knew it, the three reached the airport. Sakura and Tomoyo dragged their luggage out of the trunk.

"Sayonara, daddy! I'll miss you so much." Sakura exclaimed, waving to her dearest father.

"I'll miss you too, darling. Have fun in Canada. Be sure to learn much! Teach me when you return!" her father replied, secretly feeling very sad also and reluctantly let her daughter leave. He sat in the car, and watched as the two young girls entered the airport.

* * *

**On the airplane**

"Are you excited? Or scared…"Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"I'm very thrilled, but yet very depressed. I miss everyone."

"Me too. I'll miss Japan a lot."

"Well, at least we've got each other. Let's strap ourselves in and get ourselves ready for take off."

"I'm glad I've got you going to Canada with me, Tomoyo." Sakura said, strapping herself in.

"I'm glad I've got you too." Tomoyo said, smiling back.

**

* * *

Arrival at the School**

The two girls stared at the school from the outside. There was a huge sign saying "Stanwood Preteen Boarding Academy" on the outside of the school.

"This school is like, as big as a mall!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know! It's absolutely colossal!" Tomoyo replied.

The two rapidly ran in through the clear glass doors and stared at the spaciousness inside the school.

"Wow…." Sakura said mouth agape. She could see three stories, the top story being filled with stores selling gifts, books, food, and all sorts of other things. She could faintly see a swimming pool and many, many classrooms. There were so many things to see and so many things to count, Sakura's eyes were busy as ever.

"Children, my name is Mrs. Hedge. I'm here to welcome you all here to Stanwood Preteen

Boarding Academy. Our preteen academy educates sixth grade students all the way to eighth grade students. This kind of school is very rare, and there are practically none in this province. Anyway, all new students please follow me." a woman ordered, who apparently was Mrs. Hedge.

Hearing her announcement, Tomoyo and Sakura quickly grabbed their luggage and tagged along everybody else that was following the elderly woman. Mrs. Hedge led them to a large room that was labeled "Conference Room" on the door.

"Everybody grab a chair and drop your bags." she ordered, pointing to the orange chairs in the room.

"Let's start by introducing yourselves, starting from this young lady sitting right here." the instructor said, pointing straight at Sakura.

"Nani? Me?" Sakura exclaimed.

Everybody in the room stared at her.

Blushing, Sakura quickly said, "Gomennasai! I mean, sorry! Watashi-I mean, my name is Sakura. I am grade 7 and I come from Japan."

"So you are Japanese, I believe. Can you say 'My name is Sakura' in Japanese?" Mrs. Hedge asked, curiously.

"Watashi wa Sakura desu."

"Ah, thank you very much Sakura." Mrs. Hedge replied.

Sakura replied, "Mrs. Hedges, instead of calling me Sakura you should call me-"

"Sakura-chan. You should call her Sakura-chan, because it's considered polite." The boy beside Sakura interrupted.

_How rude. He just interrupts me. What kind of attitude is that? _Sakura thought.

"Oh I'm very sorry, Sakura-chan. And you, boy, are?" Mrs. Hedge asked.

"Syaoran Li. I'm Grade 7 and I come from Hong Kong." He answered coldly.

Soon, after Mrs. Hedge got everyone to introduce themselves, she announced, "Everyone, grab a sheet and pick your classes. After, I'll hand you back a schedule of all the classes you pick. The schedule includes all the room numbers, teachers, and class times."

Rapidly, Sakura and Tomoyo grabbed a sheet and filled in their classes. In no time, they handed it in and got their schedule. She looked at her schedule.

"I've got to go to my first class, Tomoyo. Ja ne!" Sakura said.

"Ja ne!" Tomoyo replied.

_So my first class is Physical Education. That's gym! I better go to the gym now! _Sakura thought.

Sakura ran, this way and that, up and down the elevator, and finally, after 30 minutes, she found the gym. Hoping that she wasn't late, she stared at her watch.

_Good, I'm not late yet! Just on time. _she thought.

Hastily, she ran into the gym.

"Wow…."she mumbled. "This is huge! It's…colossal!" Sakura's eyes were wide and her mouth was agape.

"Kids, everyone, please come in and grab your P.E. suit, and quickly change. There is every single size here, all the way from XXS to XXL so I pretty much doubt you won't find your size," the coach exclaimed.

Sakura went forward to get her size when she got bumped into by Syaoran. Without apologizing, he raced passed and grabbed his P.E. strip.

_What a rude kid. Are all Hong Kong people like this? _Sakura thought.

Sakura walked over to the table and found her size, then ran into the Girl's Change Room to change. Quickly, she exited the change room, surprised to find that the P.E. suit fit her so well. Soon, she noticed that everyone had exited the change rooms already, so she quickly ran into the crowd of kids, afraid to be left out.

"Kids, many of you are new here, so I will introduce myself. I'm Mr. Joseph King, but you can call me Joe. I'm your coach." the man announced, "For gym today, everybody please go out and run ten laps!"

Everyone immediately groaned.

"Come on, kids! It's for your good health! You've got to keep fit!"

Everyone dragged themselves outside and started running. Halfway, Sakura started to feel drowsy and dizzy. She stopped for a few seconds to drink some water.

"Come on, girl! Run, run, and run some more! Everybody run!" Joe exclaimed.

Hearing Joe's orders, Sakura began to sprint some more. After a long while that seemed like forever, she was finally done ten laps. She was exhausted, dead-beat, and worn out. She needed water really badly, and was breathing rapidly. Soon, she started to feel faint. Groggily, she walked towards Syaoran and in no time, she completely wiped out. She fell forward, right onto Syaoran, her lips touching his.


	2. Chapter 2

Syaoran stared at the girl that had just fainted on him, kissing him. He couldn't help but stare at Sakura's wispy brown hair and how nicely combed it was. Quickly reacting, Syaoran strongly pushed Sakura away and pinched himself, making sure he wouldn't think that way anymore.

"Oh no!" a girl called, quickly grabbing Sakura before she fell straight to the ground, "What are you doing? Watch it, kid! She could've bumped her head hard on the floor and gone mental!"

"Sorry…" Syaoran replied at the furious girl.

"That's it? Just 'sorry'? Come on! Help me! I can't just drag her to the coach by myself!" the girl scolded.

"Yes you can." Syaoran answered coldly.

"What? You're so rude!"

"You are too."

"Are you going to help, or not?"

Reluctantly, Syaoran picked up Sakura's other arm and the two dragged her to the coach.

"Coach! Coach! This girl fainted!" the girl exclaimed, "She almost fell straight to the ground because of _someone_." the girl glared straight at Syaoran.

Mr. King, the coach, placed the back of his hand on Sakura's forehead.

"This girl's got a fever, and she must have overworked herself a bit. She'll be fine after some rest. Bring her to the nurse's room." the coach said.

Syaoran and the girl listened to Joe's (Mr. King) order and dragged her to the nurse's room.

"Nurse! This girl, she fainted! She needs to lie on the bed." the girl exclaimed.

"Oh! Quickly come over her and bring her onto the bed." the nurse said, pointing to the white bed in the room. "What's this poor darling's name?"

"I don't know…" the girl replied.

"It's Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, from Japan." Syaoran answered.

"Good," the nurse said, recording down her name on a piece on yellow form paper. "And your names are?"

"My name's Tara Broweth." the girl quickly replied.

"I'm Syaoran Li." Syaoran said.

"Good, good." the nurse replied. "Syaoran, is it? You can stay with Sakura and watch her until she awakens."

"And don't hurt her." Tara mumbled, glaring.

Syaoran was astounded. First of all, he didn't want to look after Sakura. Second of all, he had classes to go to. And third of all, he didn't want to accidentally get crazy weird feelings about Sakura again. Reluctantly he took a chair beside the bed and sat, head in hands.

Moments later, Sakura finally awoke.

"Where…" Sakura mumbled softly.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and replied, "Great, you're awake. Now I can leave."

"Where am I?" Sakura whispered.

"You're in the nurse's room, "Syaoran replied, while standing up, getting ready to go.

"Wait-" Sakura replied, grabbing Syaoran's hand.

Surprised, Syaoran said, "What do you want?"

"What time…" she mumbled.

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"It's near lunch."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh no! My father will be so mad. I said I was going to learn here, not lie around. My dad will be so mad when he finds out!" Quickly Sakura sat up on her bed and grabbed her bags.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked.

"To class!"

"It's lunch soon! You'll never make it!"

"Never say never!"

"You just did!"

"Stop bothering me! I have to go to class!" Sakura said, running out of the room. Just when she reached the door way, the lunch bell rang.

"Ah…I missed it!" Sakura said, sighing.

"Who cares?"

"I do!" Sakura replied, glaring straight at Syaoran. She was starting to HATE this kid! "I'm not like you! I need to learn here, unlike you! My dad reluctantly let me go here, and he wouldn't have let me come if this wasn't such a great opportunity to learn! I'm going to learn here and make my dad proud! Do you get it, Syaoran? Are you not here to learn? Or are you worthless? What do you do here, Syaoran? You drive me so mad! You are so rude! You just interrupt out of nowhere when I'm talking. You never say sorry when you bump into me, and even worse you talk so rudely!" Sakura blurted in one breath.

Syaoran just stared.

After Sakura caught her breath she looked down at the floor and softly replied, "Gomenasai. I guess I lost my temper."

Without saying anything, or even making any noise, Syaoran walked away. It made Sakura wonder whether he even heard her apology.

* * *

Slowly, Sakura strolled towards the cafeteria. When she got there she quickly saw Tomoyo.

"Sakura! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Tomoyo exclaimed, running over to Sakura.

"Gomenasai! I…think I fainted during gym. I'm not sure…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm completely alright. Let's get something to eat!"

"You know, they have a sushi stand here!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Let's get some!"

Quickly, Tomoyo ran over to the stand and ordered some sushi. In no time, she returned with a plate of nice tasty sushi.food."

"Itadakimasu." Sakura said, before eating her sushi.

"Mmmm…oishii!" Tomoyo exclaimed, after eating her first piece of salmon sushi.

"Canadian sushi is better than I expected!" Sakura replied.

"Hai!" Tomoyo agreed.

* * *

After lunch, Sakura looked at her schedule sheet and ran to her next class - English. While entering the classroom, she noticed a familiar boy, sitting in a desk in the far end of the room.

_Syaoran! Again! _Sakura thought.

Sakura walked to on of the seats, and made sure she sat far away from Syaoran.

"Students, boys and girls, please take out your books."

Sakura watched nervously as everyone took out a thicnk red text book with the words ENGLISH on it, even Syaoran. She gulped, seeing that every single person in the classroom had flipped to a certain page already.

"Kore, iru?"

"Huh?" Sakura said, looking at the girl sitting beside her.

"Watashi wa Meiling Li desu." the girl said, smiling at Sakura. "I'm from Hong Kong, but I've been at this school beforefor quite a while. You might've met my cousin; he's new here, also from Hong Kong. His name is Syaoran."

Sakura's eyes widened. _Another Hong Kong person and a relative of Syaoran's too,_ she thought.

Meiling took out another red ENGLISH textbook from her bag. "Kore, iru?" she said.

Sakura made no reply.

"Aren't you Japanese? Can't you understand 'Kore, iru?'? It means 'Do you need this?'." Meiling said, handing Sakura a red textbook.

"Un, Arigato." Sakura replied awkwardly, taking the textbook.

"You do know Japanese! You should've replied earlier! Here you go. You don't need to return itn until you get one of your own." Meiling answered.

"I hear some chit-chat at the back, _girls._" the teacher scolded, pointing to Melining and Sakura. Sakura blushed.. "Anyway, I'm Mrs. Bradshaw. Now, please flip to page 60 and start working."

In the other end of the classroom, Syaoran couldn't help but stare at Sakura. He told himself not to stare at her, but the more he convinced himself not to, the more he did.

_She looks nice in that shirt, _Syaoran thought. Quickly, he caught himself and slapped himself on the arm. He was thinking weird thoughts about Sakura all through English class, and just couldn't stop himself.

Syaoran thought,_ Why am I thinking these thoughts? I've never thought such stupid things about any girl before. But…this girl…she's different. No! She's NOT different! I shouldn't have feelings for her! But...this Sakura…she talks different. When she yells at me, it makes me feel…weird. Maybe that's how I've felt always, and never noticed. But how could I have never noticed? Maybe, it's because this feeling is new to me. UGH! Stop being STUPID, Syaoran! Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…I don't like her, do I?_


End file.
